


The Times We Have Left

by KazueEmiko



Series: The Times We Have Left [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Brutal Murder, Child Soldiers, Deuce goes feral, F/F, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: During wars, every soldier and citizen understands how short their lifespan may be. Deuce and Rem soon come to learn the cruel tragedy of inevitable mortality, especially after The Clash of Big Bridge.
Relationships: Deuce (Final Fantasy Type-0)/Rem Tokimiya
Series: The Times We Have Left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715455
Kudos: 6





	The Times We Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> Three things to note: (1) Some of the minor battle details are adjusted, so it won't be the exact replica as the one from the game. This is for the sake of the OS's plot. (2) Cure used in my works act as numbing agents and sealing the wound's exterior. (3) Part 1 and 2 for the work are used to separate the NSFW from the SFW.

**Tem. XVII, 842**

Dominion of Rubrum had not one, but two enemy nations to handle. Their hands tied together as orders from higher-ups split their military forces into two. The First Battle of Judecca would handle the Kingdom of Concordia’s force. In the opposite direction, The Clash on Big Bridge would handle the Milites Empire’s force.

The cadets successfully defended against the Concordians. But the cadets could not against the imperial forces.

“MEDIC!”

One of the Dominion Legionary screamed, dragging his friend through the rubbles. The female Legionary stared absently at her legs— or rather, where her legs were supposed to be. Two stumps were coated with dark red, flesh dangling from the ends. And it hurts so much. So… so… much…! But her eyes ran out of tears long ago, her wet cheeks hidden under the metallic mask. She felt another tug from her arms as her companion cried for help.

“PLEASE!” he said. “SOMEONE HELP HER! ANYONE!”

An elongated knife burst from his chest. His emerald hues shakily looked down with loosened grip. The bayonet tore out instantly. As she dropped, he screamed. The scream tore through his throat like a knife of its own, shredding through his frail neck muscles, but never compared to the pain from his open wound.

“GHAAAAAAH!” He held his chest, stumbling around. “IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!” The Legionary took another few steps to his right. “HELP ME!” Red colored his vision. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”

His foot neared a small red bulb. The entire ground sprayed dirt up to his face, a strong force thrusting he and his female companion apart. She rolled on her sides until her back crashed into a large rock. The cadet grimaced and held her head. Through her slit eyes, her friend laid on the ground from afar.

“…”

She slowly flopped onto her stomach and coughed. The Legionary shook her head. Without another word, she crawled to him, her arms plopped to the front one at a time.

She had to go to him. She had to be there for him. Just like old times at the peristylium. The cadet gritted her teeth and pulled her body once more. She had to be there for him. She had to be there for him. She had to be there for him— But she was just so tired…

And she chose to fall asleep.

Forever.

“No…!” Deuce said, getting down to her knees. Two of her comrades ran after her with their weapons drawn, their breaths fast after catching up. She placed her hands on the cadet’s back and shook her head. “We were too late…”

“But maybe fate must be kind to her,” Nine motioned with his head. “She would not have to die with the image of her friend’s missing face.” He raised a brow, looking at the brunette. Nine sighed, releasing one hand from his lance on his shoulders, and ruffled her hair. “Deuce, we can’t stop now,” he strained a smile. “We gotta make the Milites pay for this, yo.”

She said nothing. He gave her another ruffle before turning to the battlefield. Dead bodies everywhere under the scorching sun. Many of them were soldiers from either side. Some unlucky ones were innocent travelers or civilians caught in the crossfire. Others hobbled or dashed back to Rubrum with great haste. And in the sky, it was littered with both summoned Bahamuts and airships from the Milites.

Nine wrinkled his nose. The stench of war was something he would never get used to. Or rather, any teenager should get used to, even if they came from the prestigious Class Zero.

“…this fucking sucks,” he grumbled. “But so long as it’s for you guys and Mother, then I’m not gonna run away.”

Nine was normally rowdy. He liked to pick fights, argue with Kurasame, and he loved to screw with Queen. The number of times Kurasame witnessed Queen chasing after the lancer with her broadsword brandished were far too many to count. Even on the battlefield, he had some spunk. But today, a shadow fell over his features, his lips drawn to a line.

Rem approached beside him. She gently elbowed him. “We can’t run away anyway,” she said. “It’s just us three out here. We can’t let everyone down.”

“Ya don’t have to remind me, sis.”

“Just saying.”

The male cadet elbowed her back with a small smirk. “Let’s hurry then. Can’t have ya lose your magic with the crystal jammer, can we?” He laughed when she lightly slapped his arm.

“Now you don’t have to remind me,” she huffed.

But the time to banter was over. Once Deuce summoned her flute and they recreated their formations again, the three Class Zero students commenced their special operation on the field.

Aside from the missing Machina, everyone else took the skies, their struggles against the Concordians ensuing. Back up from the other Class Zero members would take some time by airship, so Deuce, Nine, and Rem were on their own. So long as they can buy some time for Lady Caetuna to summon the Verboten Eidolon and eliminate whatever imperial forces were in the area, they might not need to call for their classmates.

“I still don’t know why you still came with us,” Deuce said as they hurried past their comrades, entering the first line of defense. “You would’ve been safer with the others fighting against the Concordians.”

“And be away from you? I don’t think so.”

“Rem, I know you have a big heart, but I’m worried about you.”

“So am I about you,” she frowned. “I’ve heard that you’re very reckless in battle, especially when I’m not with you. Besides,” Rem flexed her arm as they made a sharp turn. “I can fight, with or without magic.”

“…we’re going to have a long talk once we’re done here.”

“R-Right…”

An explosion blew debris into the air from nearby. The three raised their arms and shielded their face. Beyond the terrains, past the supplies and tents, mechanical Colossus appeared, ten of them stomping among the premise. And unfortunately, the crystal jammer went into full effect at that instant, the Eidolons shot from the sky, the defending cadets dropping like flies. The students that scrambled away, only a handful were lucky, the others either littered with bullets or squished under the massive machine’s foot.

“Horrible…” Rem grimaced, but crossed her arms, the daggers pointed down.

Nine twirled his lance and reeled his arm back. “Tch, the crystal jammer is up.” He glanced at Deuce. “Back up Rem, will ya? I won’t need much from you.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Deuce said. She placed her lips on her flute. The musician played a tune, and the two moved immediately, overwhelming strength surging from their limbs.

The real slaughter began.

“Take… this!” Nine roared and threw his lance.

It squarely landed in the pilot’s seat, the Colossus slowing its movement. But he didn’t stop there. Nine launched himself at the machine. He crashed into it, his hands wrapped around the lance, and twisted it. Another explosion shook the earth. Blood soaked the tip of his weapon as he pulled it out, jump-kicking the Colossus. The ground shook once again from the heavy thud.

Nine still high in the air, he twisted his body around, his wild eyes aimed at the nearest Colossus. He growled and slammed his lance into the machine. The pilot was smarter than his comrade, the Colossus immediately deflecting Nine’s assault. A jolt of pain zipped through Nine’s arms as his wrists jerked back.

But his grip stayed. With another roar, the dragoon twisted his body, the Colossus’s hand missing its target, and smashed his lance as if it were a blundering weapon. It rattled the pilot from inside, the imperial soldier struggling to regain control of his machine. The man fumbled with his controller. By the time he stabilized the Colossus’s balance, Nine squatted on top of its head, faintly smirking.

“Idiot.”

The tip of his lance pierced through it. A muffled scream peeped from the hole, silenced once Nine retracted, another gunk of flesh sticky on his lance.

He landed on his feet and flicked his weapon down, blood and bits of flesh splattering to the ground mercilessly. Nine glanced to his left. He grumbled incoherently under his breath, kneeling until one knee kissed the sullied dirt. The dragoon wasted no time striking his next victim after leaping high into the air.

From afar, Deuce and Rem tag-teamed, pushing back three Colossus. Deuce kept her girlfriend’s momentum up, the other female flying through the large machines. Though she had lost her magic, she wasted no time laying waste with her sheer strength alone.

“Hyaaat!”

Sparks flew as her daggers tore through the Colossus’s legs from under its body. The magitek armor (MA) shuddered, collapsing onto the ground, dirt flung everywhere. Rem hurried onto the next war machine as Deuce sent her sound projectiles into the fallen MA, effectively killing the pilot.

The same pattern repeated for the two until they finished the fifth Colossus. Nine finished his last enemy with a thrust of his lance, ending the swarm that broke through Rubrum’s defense. Their next course of action was to destroy the crystal jammer.

As Nine jogged to the two, their weapons disappeared, and Deuce wiped her sweat, breathing hard. “S-Slow down a bit,” she said. “I can’t exactly run and play my flute.” When she stumbled forward from fatigue, Rem caught her in her arms. Rem tilted her head, straining a smile. “Sorry about that. I didn’t want any of the Colossus to slip past me and hurt you.”

“I’m glad you thought about my well-being, but I’m more concerned about you.” Before Rem could speak, Deuce, straightening her back, grabbed her arm and frowned. “I can’t have you pushing yourself so hard.”

“Look, I’m fine—”

“No, you’re not,” Deuce tightened her grip. “Did you forget that I know how ill you are?” When she was met with silence, she sighed and released her hold. “Just… don’t stray too far from me.”

Rem nearly groaned. Instead, she rubbed her temple, her eyes closed. If there was something Deuce should change, it would be her overprotective nature. It was out of good-will, but accompanied by her stubborn trait, she suffocated Rem. And she disliked it. Rem opened her eyes and looked at Deuce.

“I won’t,” she said. “But could you stop treating me like a little kid? I know my limits better than anyone.”

“Ugh, says the person who lies about her sickness.”

“Okay, but that’s the only way for me to be on the battlefield!” Rem knocked Deuce’s hand off and frowned. “I don’t want to sit around, waiting for my death to happen, doing nothing for our nation!”

“There you go again about your death!” Deuce’s voice rose considerably. “Could you, just for one day on the battlefield, stop talking about it? Please?”

“It’s a fact though!” Rem lowered her voice, her eyes still narrowed. “I’m dying, and you know it. I’ve accepted my fate long ago before I came to the academy.” Her hands balled into shaky fists. “Can’t you understand how helpless I might feel if I’m not out helping everyone? Especially you!” Rem squeezed her eyes shut and cried, “I don’t even know where Machina is! Are you going to push me away just like he did?”

Deuce felt her heart drop. But she was still a stubborn child. The flutist gritted her teeth, looked away, and yelled, “I don’t ever want you to die! Can’t you understand me too?!” If anything, she would rather have Rem stay far from the battlefield, away from danger, looking for a cure so they can live a long life… together. Tears spilled from her eyes as she whispered, “Why hasten your death? Why can’t you understand… why…?”

“Uh…” Nine’s voice broke through their fizzing argument. He rubbed the back of his neck, his head bloody, and looked at the two girls. A brow raised, he said, “Look, I don’t know what just happened between you two. I know I’m not smart, but it’s best to talk about your girl problems later, ‘kay?”

Rem and Deuce exchanged glances. Then, they averted their eyes, rubbing their tear-stricken cheeks, and nodded. Deuce approached the dragoon and cast Cure while Rem motioned to the two.

“I’m going on ahead to scout,” she said.

“Did you not hear a thing I said—”

Rem didn’t wait for her. Or rather, she ran off, leaving the two in the dust. Deuce felt her chest swell with both anxiety and frustration, doubling her effort to heal Nine’s wound. The male student raised his head and placed a hand on his hip once the injury numbed.

“Rem ain’t stupid enough to run headfirst by herself into a group of enemy soldiers if she sees them.”

“Still…” Deuce didn’t finish her sentence. She fidgeted and intertwined her fingers, her thumbs tapping among each other.

Nine softened his gaze. The older boy patted her back, ushering her to move alongside him. “Sis, listen, I know you’re worried about her. I truly know that.” He grinned. “But ya gotta let her go a bit. Trust in her.”

“Trust…”

“I mean, it’s like with me,” he beat his chest. “Are you worried I’m gonna get killed?” Deuce shook her head. Nine patted her back again and replied, “That’s because ya trust in me, yeah? Just like the rest of Class Zero. So, do the same for Rem, ‘kay?”

“…okay.”

Her shoulders slumped, but not for long. Nine gently pushed her, the two running to where Rem was.

They slipped through the front line and met up with Rem. No words were spoken as they were under fire, the soldiers coming out with their toys, their weapons aimed at the three red demons.

Bullets flew at an alarming rate, yet they were no match for the cadets from Class Zero. Deuce used her buffing magic, strengthening and healing her allies as fast as possible. Rem and Nine struck hard at the magiteks, their weapons were strewn with blood and grime. Imperial troopers trailed in their wake, their bodies mangled and lacerated from horrific injuries.

It was total manslaughter.

But alas, this was war. It was normal for casualties of this level to occur. Just not with a three-man squad.

“There it is!” Rem said, arriving at Big Bridge.

The huge, neon green beam of light that shot to the sky… that was none other than the Crystal Jammer. They skidded to a stop, Nine nearly crashing into the raised pavement, as Captain Krueger screamed his order.

“Don’t let them cross! Raise the bridge!”

Gunners, snipers, and supersoldiers were present, armed to the teeth with their weapons. Deuce grimaced and played a tune to accelerate her teammates.

Nine and Rem launched from their position and tag-teamed to kill the supersoldier. Her daggers punctured his chest, dragging the blade it up diagonally until it exited from his shoulders. She backflipped him after kicking off him.

In the air, she witnessed Nine's roars, charging in with his lance. The tip of his lance sprouted from his back and traveled forward until Nine’s hand bumped into his abdomen. Nine grunted and tore it off.

The supersoldier was no more. Yet bullets grazed their cheeks, Rem and Nine turning their attention in the opposite direction. Nine stared at the gunner on the bridge, Rem on the sniper.

“I’ll take care of this fella!” Nine said and jumped into the air.

Rem frowned. She dodged another bullet as she rolled to the side. Hands on the ground, she breathed hard, looking up. The man was still pointing his gun at the female from afar. Rem gritted her teeth.

He was too far away from her. If she ran to his destination, she needed to abandon her comrades. And that was something she didn’t want to do.

Rem dodged again, but she felt an explosive pain from her ankle, the cadet dropping her blades, and rolling until she smacked her back into raised parts of the bridge. She winced. The student squinted her eyes and slowly got up, pressing a hand on her injury.

Gunshot wound. The bullet tore through her muscles. And it hurts, a lot! Rem bit the bottom of her lip and felt sweat dripping onto her chin.

She was used to pain. The pain of her innards being torn apart, being burned, and being eaten alive by an incurable illness she possessed at a young age. She should’ve gotten used to it, the medicinal side effects from Arecia amplifying her pain at night, Rem finding very little comfort in her bedroom. But the stinging pain on her ankle really hurts!

One shouldn’t forget that they were children in war. And children… shouldn’t have a place in any war.

“Rem!”

Deuce hurriedly sent her sound projectiles at the sniper, praying they would be able to reach his location as she approached her injured girlfriend. The brunette picked up the daggers with one scoop of her hand, crouching in front of Rem. She placed the weapons on the side as she immediately cast white magic.

“Oh… I knew this was a bad idea!” she said with a frown. “I’ll try to numb the pain. We need to get you stitched up when we’re done here.”

Rem nodded. “Right…” She sighed as a cool, soothing wave washed over the stinging wound. The gentle green light that emitted from Deuce’s palms faded, Deuce stood back up, extending her hand out.

“Let’s go,” Deuce said. “We’re almost there.”

Rem grabbed Deuce’s hand. At that instant, Nine had killed the last of gunners, and Deuce’s projectiles snatched the life away from the sniper. He hurriedly whacked the remaining stumbling supersoldier on the head with the lance, its handle caving in a part of his skull. The raised bridge lowered back down, returning to its original state.

His eyes widened. Two Colossus stood with their mechanical arms reeled back. Captain Krueger stood in between the machines with his hand outstretched to the cadets.

“Oh FUCK!” Nine saw the large missiles shoot out from the MAs. He dodged one that was directed at him with a roll. However, the second one flew elsewhere. He scrambled to his feet and turned around, screaming, “REM! DEUCE!”

“…huh?”

Deuce watched as Rem tightened her hold and threw the flutist to the side with a mighty swing. An “oof!” was heard as she collided onto the hard surface face-first. Her whole world spun as she rolled on the bridge. But despite her vision’s altercations, she witnessed Rem get hit by a missile. Smoke covered the area, a hot blast of air blowing her figure farther away. Deuce pressed a hand on her throbbing nose and hurried to her feet.

“Oh no, Rem!”

She ran to her girlfriend, coughing as she waved the remaining smoke away. Rem was a few feet away from where she originally stood. Deuce got onto her knees and dusted the rubble off of the cadet. Burned marks… everywhere. Sharp fragments from the strike tore through her dark uniform, leaving patches of oozing blood from their punctures.

“No… no, this cannot be happening!” Deuce shook her head, her eyes moist, and immediately conjured every single white magic she had in store. She bit her lip hard as she forced all she can to heal Rem.

But Cure can only do so much. Rem still needed appropriate treatments in a medical facility. She shook her head again and felt her arms burning, casting another Cure. “Why did you have to do that?” she choked back a sob. “I should’ve taken the blow instead!”

But Rem didn’t answer, her eyes still closed. And Deuce started crying. She slowly lowered her head, nearly burying her face into Rem’s chest, and cried. Hard.

“You can’t leave me alone…!” Her green-lit hands tightened on Rem’s clothing, wrinkling them. “Don’t leave me like mom and dad!”

Ah…

Her parents…

Deuce recalled losing them at a young age. A territorial dispute went wrong, her parents dying to protect her from the crossfire. And they died by protecting her in the same exact fashion as Rem: throwing her out of harm’s way from a missile.

“Deuce! Get a grip!” Nine’s voice snapped her back. Her face, somewhat smeared by Rem’s blood, looked over her shoulder. The dragoon motioned her back to the battlefield. “I can’t keep them off on my own— ARGH, THAT HURTS!” He barely shook off a bullet on the shoulder, the object lodged between his bones, and avoided another round of shooting from the Captain. “Help me out here!”

And he was right. Deuce used the back of her dirtied sleeve to wipe most of her girlfriend’s blood off her face. She rested a hand on her chest, feeling her heart slow. Then, it stopped. Deuce turned her head to the side with pained features.

There was nothing more she could do other than call for medical support. They… they can save her… They can save her, right? The flutist immediately relayed an emergency message through her COMM. Then, she recalled her flute into her hand, walking slowly towards the defending Nine.

He slammed his lance down onto the ground, skidding to a stop right beside Deuce. Nine was breathing hard and grimaced.

“Is Rem out?” She nodded. Nine weakly tapped his weapon, looking at their enemies. “Shit.”

“Shit indeed.”

“…did you just curse?”

Deuce ignored his question and reached for her small pouch, pulling out a small vial of Hi-Ether. She popped the cork off. The bitter substance washed down her throat, the flutist drinking to the very last drop. Deuce tossed it aside, glass shattering from afar. She cast a quick Cure and looked at Nine.

“Back me up.”

Nine widened his eyes. “Oh, shit…” Deuce was seeing red.

He quickly righted his posture and firmly held his lance. He had to back up Deuce. Fast. If any of the Colossus gets one hit on her— He shook his head and acted as her support, desperately using Fire to knock back the Colossus that was getting too close.

One of the MA drove its hand out. Instead of a missile, it aimed for Nine’s chest, a crunch heard. He widened his eyes. His lance flung from his hands, and he was thrown backward, flopping onto his stomach, groaning as blood seeped from his mouth. Nine’s consciousness faded in and out like spectrum lights as he struggled onto all four.

His hands slipped. Nine dropped again with a thud, his hand shakily reaching into his pouch.

A potion. He needed it.

Nine weakly coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. Unlike Rem and Deuce, Nine’s sturdy. A blow like this hurt like hell, but he would survive. If only the broken bones would stop jumbling around his chest, a surprise it hadn’t torn his beating heart.

The dragoon cursed and felt his fingers grow cold. “Dammit… not now...” he breathed.

Unfortunately, he was out of commission, leaving his friend on her own. But at least he was able to protect Deuce until she closed in on the three final enemies. If anything, he knew she could finish this.

Reckless Deuce, tanking through the battlefield, slaughtering everyone with her magic. Nine grimaced and struggled to pop the cork off.

From afar, Deuce slowed her pace, narrowing her eyes.

It’s just her now.

She placed her lips to her flute, whispering, “Good-bye.” An ominous melody played, a large dark puddle covering the area.

Requiem of Ruin. A fitting title track for those that will greet death.

The two Colossus shook violently. They immediately collapsed, their pilots stuck in the crumbling magitek, eventually crushed by its heavy weight. Captain Krueger convulsed, his hands pressed against his chest, the gun dropped onto the ground. His heart… It felt like it’s being squeezed to death by a chilly grip! His blood bubbled from his eardrums as dread overwhelmed his entire being.

He was going to die, just like his subordinates. And it was going to be a painful way to die.

But the immense pressure eased. Krueger wheezed and straightened his back. Unfortunately, Deuce could not keep Requiem of Ruin up for long. Deuce bent over and gasped for air. If she wasn’t careful, all her strength would sap away.

The Captain was a stubborn man and reacted immediately. Deuce barely raised her head when Krueger lunged in close. He pulled out a dagger and swung hard.

She raised her flute just in time. The collision sent her stumbling to the side, her arms shaken by the powerful blow traveling all the way to her bones. Deuce glared. He returned his own glare, grabbed her arms, pulled her in close, and jerked his leg.

He kneed her in the stomach. Deuce fell to her knees, flute slipping from her fingers. Captain Krueger was breathing deeply, cursing between his breaths, and looked down at her. She coughed hard and felt a wave of nausea threaten to split her stomach.

Deuce dry heaved on all four and felt light-headed. It was a good thing she went into the operation with an empty stomach.

Her vision doubled upon feeling an explosive pain on the side of her head. Captain Krueger had hit her with the back of his pistol. Deuce gritted her teeth, her brain rattling from the strike, and struggled to stay on her limbs. She raised her head. The tip of the gun aimed at her the cold touch of death brushing on her crimson-stained forehead.

“Don’t take it personally,” he clicked his gun. “This is war… and we’re soldiers for our own nation.”

Captain Krueger pulled the trigger.

A loud bang resonated in the air.

His eyes widened as smoke wafted from the pistol. Deuce seized the handgun, shoving it aside, the bullet shooting over her shoulder. But her left eardrum ruptured. A high-pitch whine accompanied by a stinging throb befell her bleeding ear. She breathed. Frowning, Deuce’s knuckles whitened, tugging away his weapon with ease.

It was her time to react. Deuce grabbed her fallen metal flute and reeled her arm behind. She hollered. Then, the instrument smashed the side of his head.

But she didn’t stop there. Deuce ripped her flute free after the tall man stumbled sideways and swung again, crashing the weapon on the same spot and sending him down to his knees.

She repeatedly hit him. Over, and over, and… over again. Blood splattered on her bruised cheeks as Deuce struck his dented head. It was for Nine… It was for Rem…! Captain Krueger croaked a weak sob, blood blinding his sight. No matter how many times she cried for her to stop, she only hit harder.

Soon, he was lifeless.

Deuce tried to catch her breath after the adrenaline rush. Looking down at him, she quietly said, “…don’t take it personally… it’s just… war…”

Her vision swam and she slowly dropped to her knees, her bloodied flute smeared with human flesh, bits of his scalp sticking alongside. Deuce fell to her side and stared at the dead captain’s face.

His face wasn’t a face anymore. It… was inhumane, coated with a gunk of red, abnormal shapes of white jutting out of his skin. Deuce eyed her outstretched palm. The same one that gently caressed Rem’s face also mangled with Captain Krueger’s face. She softly scoffed.

How ironic.

Just as Sice said… Deuce had always been scary, albeit for a different reason.

**[-----]**

Mother Arecia was everything to Deuce. She knew so much, cared so much, and always listened to her. Whenever she was hurt, she was treated. And whenever she died, she was revived. Mother Arecia was always there for her and the rest of Class Zero. But Deuce would never see the disappointment in Arecia’s face as she had to revive Rem in Iscah.

“…”

Rem stared at the ceiling of a guest room at the inn. She blinked, noticing that the only form of light was an oil lamp nearby, the moonlight hidden by the rustic vermillion curtains.

“…where am I?”

The young girl sat up from the soft mattress, the white blanket slipping off her chest. She examined her body, starting by rolling the brown patient gown’s sleeves.

Faint burns and healed nicks scattered on her arms so far. Rem frowned. What happened after she took the blast? Everything blacked out when the missile hit her. She placed a hand over her chest, lowering her gaze. Most importantly, what happened to Deuce and Nine? Was their operation a success in the end?

“Rem…?” Deuce was at the doorway, her bandaged hands pressed on the doors. There was a small pause. Then, the door automatically closed, Deuce rushing to Rem’s side. “Oh, you’re awake!” she delicately took her girlfriend’s hands into hers. “I… I didn’t think you would be awake so soon!”

“Was I really in bad shape?” Rem asked.

“Compared to me and Nine?” Deuce nodded. “Mother had to bring you back to life. But never mind that,” she smiled. “I’m so happy that you’re still here with us. You don’t feel strange or anything, right?” The flutist began to pat down Rem’s arms, her blue eyes wandering over her body. “Nothing… out of the ordinary, right?”

“Deuce…”

“Oh, if you feel off, please— ow…” Deuce frowned and grabbed the side of her head. “…I… I mean, please, tell me. After what you pulled off last week, you were asleep for so long after Mother revived you, I thought you were never going to wake up!”

“Deuce.”

“You’re not feeling pain from your sickness either, right?” she released her head and sat on the edge of the mattress, her hands wildly hovering over Rem. “I gave you some medicine while you were asleep. I’m not sure if it’s effective, but I kind of had to feed you by mouth—”

“Deuce, please…” Rem cupped the cadet’s face. “What happened to you?” Her thumbs rubbed on the faint discolorations on Deuce’s cheek and bandaged head. “I’ve never seen you hurt like this before.”

“Oh… it was just bad luck,” Deuce said.

Rem raised a brow. “You were always so careful whenever you’re on the field.” She guided Deuce until the brunette laid on her lap, looking from below. “Tell me the truth. You did something reckless, didn’t you?”

“…”

Ah, right on the mark. Rem sighed and traced the rough material. “I’ve known for a long time that you’re a reckless cadet, but this is getting out of hand,” she said.

Deuce huffed in response. “I did what I have to do.”

“By getting hurt?”

“He didn’t give me a choice,” Deuce grumbled. “The only way to kill him was to get up close and personal… Okay, maybe not, but… I… I also got angry.” She bit the bottom of her lip. “Though I felt like I did something bad.” Captain Krueger’s identity was muddled, his beaten features incredibly blurred. Looking at her bandaged palms, she strained a smile. “…maybe I was too reckless.”

“But I’m glad you’re still alive.” Rem leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. “And that’s all that matters right now.”

“You’re not going to yell at me?”

“Why should I?” she giggled. “I know my prince will always come back to my side, no matter what.”

“Rem…”

Deuce shifted her gaze, fixated on Rem’s stomach. Unlike her, Rem didn’t chastise her for being reckless nor did she get angry. Fingers ran through her hair, Rem’s nails gently scratching her head. A chill ran down Deuce’s spine as a drowsy spell lulled her into the warm night. But before she closed her eyes, she whispered,

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“That’s okay,” Rem smiled. “So long as we’re together… everything will be alright.”

Even if her life will end sooner than Deuce… that’s alright. The time they spent together, even on the battlefield, they were precious. These will be the memories that she will bring to her grave. And maybe, just maybe, once Deuce has grown old and lived her life, they can meet each other again in the afterlife.

Deuce sluggishly ushered her hand away, Rem tilting her head to the side. “Is something the matter?” she asked. The half-sleepy teenager gently batted the back of Rem’s hand.

“Of course we’ll stay together,” she mumbled and looked up with slit eyes. “Forever.”

“Oh, you know that I might have to leave sooner than you,” Rem whispered, their fingers intertwining. She squeezed her. “I’m afraid I might not grow into an adult with you.”

The flutist shook off her drowsiness. She narrowed her eyes and brought Rem’s hand to her lips. With a gentle kiss, she said, “I know… and I’m sad about that.”

It was a cruel reality that Deuce had to accept. Her girlfriend smiled from above, and that tugged Deuce’s heartstrings. Another kiss was placed on her hand.

“I promise you this: we’ll do lots of things before you pass from this world. So please… live until we do them all. Together.”

**[-----]**

The next day, they traveled back to Suzaku Peristylium.

Rem recovered almost all her strength. As for Deuce, she shedded most of her bandages, the one on her head remaining to prevent the stitches from reopening. Otherwise, she was in fine shape, the rest of Class Zero returning home with no more than a few large bumps, minor fractures, and slow-healing scratches.

They were given a week off from their classes now that Kurasame wasn’t their instructor anymore. Not by choice. They knew he died in the line of battle, the Class Zero members arriving as reinforcements for Deuce, Nine, and Rem hearing his parting words. It was unfortunate the three unconscious cadets were not able to hear him.

The price for victory was too heavy.

Distraught, they mourned with their friends. But the heavy weight in their heart did not last for long, the Crystals made sure to erase their memories of him. Such is the fate of those in Orience.

On the second day of their free week, Deuce held the side of her head as she walked out of the library, mumbling about how much longer she had to keep the bandage on. Unlike her classmate, who had bandages around their arms or legs, and hobbled around with crutches or casts, she had adorned the gauze around her head. The number of times everyone stopped and stared were far too many to count on one hand.

She groaned. _‘ How hard did our enemy even hit me? I’ve never had something stay this long even after an operation. ‘_ Deuce gently rubbed around the affected area. _‘ It’s itchy too. ‘_

“Oh, Rem! I heard that you collapsed during the Clash on Big Bridge!”

Deuce screeched to a stop. She turned to the left and saw both Enra and Rem. The Class First student stood in front of Rem with motioning hands. She watched as Enra retrieved a bottle from his pouch.

He offered the potion, saying, “I know you got better, but I figured you might want to have a potion I made just in case you need a numbing solution.”

Rem smiled and shook her head. “You’re so sweet, but I don’t really need it,” she said.

“Oh, don’t be so modest! Take it!” he ushered. “If anything, I made it exactly how you made it for me!”

“Enra—”

“I strongly urge you to give it a try. Even a little sip,” he said, the product forced into her hands.

Rem stared down at the content. Although it was kind of Enra to give it to her, she really didn’t need it. She had fully recovered from her injuries thanks to her revival from Arecia Al-Rashia. The only bothersome effects were additional scars scattering her body. She sighed and placed it back on his outstretched hand.

“Thank you so much, but I think this might be good for someone who really needs it,” she smiled. “Maybe another one of my classmates or a legionary that survived the battles. They would be thrilled to have this.”

“But I made it especially for you!” Enra stepped forward, making Rem take a step back. “And for no one else!”

“R-Right… but still, I think you should give it to someone else…”

“But Rem!”

“Oh, free potion?” Deuce said. Rem and Enra turned to the flutist, flabbergasted that she stood in-between the two students. Deuce placed a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and grabbed the potion from his grip. She popped the cork off with her thumb. “Thanks. I need it for my injury.”

Enra faintly whimpered as Deuce downed the potion. Her eyes watered, nearly choking on the overdosed sugary ingredients to mask the bitter substance. She coughed. It was sickeningly sweet. Sweeter than the cookies Cinque made after dumping one whole box of “Rubrum’s Sugar Rush.” Deuce wiped the residue from her mouth with the back of her hand. She immediately placed the empty container onto his hand.

“Deuce… this was for my Rem…” he dropped to his knees, hugging the flask.

Deuce tilted her head to the side. She smiled. Bitterly.

“Your Rem? How many times do I have to remind you that she’s taken?” Her tone was sharp. “I suggest you find someone else to crush on.” She paused. “Oh, and… don’t talk like she’s your possession.” Deuce instantly pulled Rem in, who yelped, and added, “She’s my girlfriend.”

By the time Enra looked up, Rem and Deuce were long gone, far from the school’s ground. He lowered his head and cried. But he won’t be giving up on Rem. No… It just meant that he had another rival…! Enra bit the bottom of his lip and tightened his grip around the empty potion. He will win her over before anyone else can, even if it means winning over a Class Zero member!

Little did he know that his plans would be squashed by Deuce with ease. But that is another story for later, Deuce and Rem enjoying the time they have with each other.

Though it appeared to be more from Deuce’s jealousy fit.


End file.
